<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gleaming in the Dark by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527869">Gleaming in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Other, References to animal injury, Sea Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting an ocean of marvels, Baruch wonders how he ever caught Balthamos’ attention in the days of his humanity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthamos/Baruch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Fic In A Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gleaming in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts">DownToTheSea</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a few options with this when it came to how their physics would work at the bottom of the sea, but in the end I prioritized hand-holding above any of that. So maybe let's just pretend this planet's gravity is pretty much non-existent? You know, for the sake of tenderness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to tell when they had emerged from the void because the bottom of an ocean was just as black. It was also teeming  just as intensely with unknown creatures, but angels stood a far better chance against gilled beasts than against the otherworldly monstrosities of the passage between worlds. Still, Baruch’s grasp on Balthamos’ hand did not loosen, and it did not seem that Balthamos’ did either. </p><p> </p><p>Baruch looked up from the abyss and could see no sunlight from above. Balthamos had been serious, unsurprisingly, about the depths to which this planet’s seas stretched. He could see just enough to notice a shift in the blackness above, which was confirmed when azure specks pulsed along the sleek side of the creature swimming by. It was reminiscent of the bright windows of a bus strolling by at night. Baruch was sure that, if this planet’s sun shone through, the creature's size would eclipse the star in full.</p><p> </p><p><em> Here, </em> Balthamos said, showing Baruch a rock formation through their mental link. His vision always seemed to adjust to each new world better than Baruch’s. <em> We can rest. </em></p><p> </p><p>The rock formation held just a flat enough surface for them to sit. The light of their wings also revealed small crystals embedded in its surface, purple glow shimmering with each beat. Baruch focused on them until his field of vision began to lighten. Balthamos was watching him intently, waiting with each squint for the black blobs swimming by to reform into the true wonder Baruch had been brought here to witness. </p><p> </p><p><em> Almost ready, my love? </em>Balthamos asked. His lips twitched with a hidden smile Baruch did not need sight to spot.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the darkness fell away. Baruch felt himself gasp on impulse, despite the absence of air, at what awaited. He felt as though he were looking up at the stars, but the stars looked back with clusters of eyes and gleaming phosphorescence. Giant reeds swayed in the currents, housing crab-like creatures entangled in their netted, ladder-like stems. A shark sort of creature lazily swam by, jagged teeth visible outside its mouth as it bumped against the rocks. An old human impulse almost made Baruch feel frightened. But upon closer examination, it paid little mind to the pair of translucent angels sitting at the bottom of the sea. None of the creatures did, really, which might have been helped by the prominent absence of eyesight despite the inordinate amount of eyes.  </p><p> </p><p><em> They’re amazing, </em> was all he could manage to articulate. But once the breathtaking awe settled, he was left with something hollow. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is something the matter, my love?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Baruch studied the fantastical life surrounding them. On the banks of the Euphrates, he would sit beneath the warm sun and watch the flickers of fish swimming by. They never grew much larger than one could carry. How Balthamos had been free to explore the wonders of any world and still found fascination in an Assyrian village, in a human who still, even in angel form, could hardly fathom what his beloved had seen, was a  daunting mystery. <em>Why did you come to earth?</em></p><p> </p><p>Balthamos squinted. His eyes flicked to a school of phosphorescent fish swimming in helix patterns. <em> Why ask such a thing now?  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You have witnessed so much more than I could have ever imagined in those days. Why would humanity interest you when you could explore worlds such as these?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Balthamos’ thumb traced over Baruch’s.<em> You discredit yourself. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Can you blame me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baruch, have I ever told you about the time I first laid eyes on you?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>For Balthamos to offer such memories freely was a surprise. Even with their mental link, much remained hidden beyond what they shared; especially from the days of old. <em> You have not.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My duty had been to record information on your kind. There were certain affairs that demanded our attention and... such studies provided useful. However, my focus drifted when I noticed a young man stop in his path. There had been a beaked creature, bones bare and wing crooked, that none other had deemed worth attention. But the man scooped it up and treated its wounds, giving it shelter for weeks until it could fly once more.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Balthamos’ memory of the bird wafted through Batuch’s mind, failing to ignite any recollection. <em> I do not remember such an instance.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course you wouldn’t. Selflessness was, and is, second nature to you. But in those days… It was a rarity, something I had not seen in eons.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Balthamos had ended his speech, but Baruch was still waiting for more. <em> I am afraid I still do not understand.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Balthamos sighed. <em> There is, in each and every world, something precious for one to discover. It is simply the context of both the world and the explorer himself that defines what such a term applies to. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...Are you saying you find me precious?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baruch!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I-I am saying that, although there are universes upon universes to explore, their wonders… Their wonders did not compare to the sight of you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>An incredible warmth washed over Baruch. <em> Balthamos… </em></p><p> </p><p><em> You asked, </em>he said defensively, turning away.</p><p> </p><p>Baruch leaned over, hand on Balthamos’ shoulder.<em> I love you.  </em></p><p> </p><p>That did not seem to help matters, as Balthamos only sank into himself more. But after a moment, he found his words.<em> And I, you. Now, </em> he continued, turning back to Baruch. <em> Would you like to do what we came here for?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Baruch felt himself smile. <em> I suppose I can devote my full attention to you at a later time. </em>Although he could not see such a thing easily at the moment, he was sure Balthamos’ cheeks had turned red. </p><p> </p><p>As they sat together, hand in hand, watching the creatures swim past, Baruch felt at peace. It was hard, sometimes, knowing his own experiences would never match those of his beloved. But with his head on Balthamos’ shoulder, and his free hand pointing comfortably in awe to each new sight, he was eager to travel his own journeys with Balthamos by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>